And Then It Shatters
by Sileny
Summary: Aomine has every intention of apologizing after he steps on a land mine in one of his spats with Kise. Life, however, has different things planned. [AoKise]


**And Then it Shatters**

By Sileny

_**Summary: **_Aomine has every intention of apologizing after he steps on a land mine in one of his spats with Kise. Life, however, has different things planned.

_**Disclaimer: **_All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_**Pairing(s): **_AoKise, implied KagaKuro

_**Warning(s): **_Character death

_**Notes: **_Inspired by a prompt from ImagineYourOTP on Tumblr, with slight tweaks.

* * *

Their little spats get a lot less little and a lot more vicious cat-fight like as it gets closer to midnight. Frustration is mounting; Kise is on the verge of tears with his puffed up cheeks and watery eyes and Aomine has essentially evolved into a dark mass of absolute fury. Neither of the two can remember exactly what they were arguing about—it was probably something pathetically trivial like that little kitten Kise had wanted to take home; dumb things like that—but since then it has snowballed into this horrendous war-zone of shouts and whimpers and snarls.

Aomine finally snaps, ten minutes to midnight. "That's it; I don't even know anymore!" he roars, throwing his hands up in the air. Kise instinctively flinches backwards as Aomine continues on, prowling the living room like a caged panther. "You're always going on over stupid little things and nitpicking over them. Not even_Satsuki_ goes to this extent. Are you seriously more of a girl than _Satsuki_?"

This strikes a nerve, and Kise is torn between throwing something at his ganguro boyfriend's head or gaping in absolute shock. He _hates_ it when Aomine compares him to girls and the other boy knows this. How could he not when there are still gravure magazines stacked underneath the bed with Aomine's idol and her enormous assets plastered all over the glossy pages (they haven't been touched in months but they're still _there_)? Every time Aomine looks at Kise the blond is sure that he's being sized up and it's frustratingly infuriating. Kise loves Aomine, and Aomine loves Kise back, but there's that nagging little voice in the back of his head that always tells him that in due time Aomine is going to be swept away by a big-breasted girl and then there'll be nothing Kise could do about it. So Kise hates it when Aomine makes him think about girls and just how much Kise lacks when compared to them, those soft and fluffy girls with their makeup and cutesy perfume and—

He shakes his head roughly, biting so hard on his lower lip that he draws blood in his attempt to keep his tears at bay, keep what little bit of his remaining dignity intact, and hurls the nearest object at Aomine's face. The couch cushion deals a direct hit and when Aomine rips it away so that he can see again it's only to see a flash of gold as the blond zips past him. It's followed by a bang that's sure to have the neighbors complain (as if all their shouting didn't already) and Aomine is left to jiggle with the handle to the bedroom.

It's locked. Of course.

"Oi, Kise," he calls out, trying the knob and knocking. "Listen to me; I'm sorry. I know you hate that subject. Open up, m'kay?" The slamming of the door and the half-hearted punch delivered to his arm as Kise sped past him had effectively calmed his adrenaline rush and he was beginning to regret his failure to curb his easily affected tongue. Satsuki had always told him it would get him into trouble, and lo and behold, it did. "Kise," he half sighs, half growls.

"No," comes the sulky reply that wavers from inside the room. "Sleep on the couch. I don't want to see Ahominecchi tonight."

Aomine hangs around for another half hour in the hopes that Kise will have a change of heart and unlock the door, but Kise chooses the worst moments to be stubborn. When he assures himself that the door won't be unlocking from the inside, he pads off to fish out the master key from one of the kitchen drawers.

It's almost two when Aomine finally finds the key buried in an ocean of electronic chargers and other miscellaneous items in the drawer and lets himself into the room. Searching for the key in the stifling silence of the apartment had let him calm down-he had every intention to apologize for his actions earlier. Even he felt it was a bit too much. Aomine was all for foul language, but he has enough honor in him not to nitpick at people's insecurities. Particularly if they belonged to Kise Ryouta. Constantly teasing the other out of affection and good will and intentionally putting him down were entirely different matters, and Aomine mentally kicks himself for getting so angry that he forgot about it.

Aomine navigates the dark room with sure-footed familiarity. Kise is huddled on his side of the bed, fast asleep. His pillow is wet from where he squashed his face into it to hide his sobs from Aomine, and it wrenches at his heart. Kise was supposed to wail openly, like he usually did, not try to muffle them because he's trying not to act like a girl.

He leans over the bed and plants a light kiss on Kise's temple. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, as he straightens up so that he can slide under the covers. He pulls Kise's form to him easily and tucks the blond underneath his chin. It was unfortunate that the blond was asleep, since Aomine had every intention to ask if there was anything, anything at all, he could do to make up for his horrendous blunder, but there was always tomorrow. He'll apologize properly tomorrow and then take Kise to his favorite little cafe for lunch. He wouldn't even complain if Kise wanted to buy a cake from what was probably the cutest bakery in town. Anything to make Kise forgive him.

He falls asleep cuddled against the blond's warm body and running all the possible scenarios of his apology in his mind.

* * *

Aomine wakes up at 8 when birds chirp outside the window, squinting irritably at the sunlight that's shining into the room. He'll never be able to break Kise of the habit of opening the blinds the moment he wakes up, he thinks to himself as he snuggles further into the covers, only to sit up in a rush when he realized that Kise wasn't in bed with him. Scratching the back of his neck, he glances around until he notices the note on the bedside table, written in Kise's telltale loopy handwriting:

_"Aominecchi! Good morning!"_

(A smile. Kise's clearly in a better mood, which will make his apology go much more smoothly. Excellent.)

_"Given the choice I would have snuggled in bed all day if we could patch things up but I was hungry and noticed we're out of groceries. So I'm going to go shopping and then we can cook a patch-up lunch! Sound good? Sounds great! I'll be back later, so don't laze around in bed all morning!"_

Aomine smirks, but there's obvious relief coursing through him. Things will be fine, he tells himself. Kise was willing to make up for last night, and so was he, and when the cheery blond got back Aomine would happily apologize and they could just skip the lunch and cuddle on the couch instead, telling each other sappy things like "I love you" and meaning every word.

Reassured, he pulls himself out of bed.

* * *

Aomine frowns as he glances at the clock. It's already late evening; Kise should have been home hours ago. Aomine waves away the dark thoughts starting to creep up on him. The blond probably got sidetracked; he was prone to that and the opportunities always seemed to present themselves to him.

He nods quietly to himself as he slouches over the kitchen table. He probably met a horde of his fans from his modeling days and had to sign autographs. Kise was surprisingly meticulous about his fans and liked to spend the time doing a little personal message to anyone who asked him for one. It was just one or two lines per person, but that involved making small talk to get to know them, which would take time. Yes, that could be it, Aomine decides.

Or maybe he saw Kuroko and Kagami. Those two had the uncanny ability of appearing wherever Kise was and whenever Kise sees Kuroko, he _has _to bounce over to talk. Furthermore, Kuroko is much too polite to blow Kise off within the first five minutes and even though the other pair doesn't show it, they're also quite fond of the bubbly blond. Kise has that affect on people.

There could also be transportation issues, Aomine muses, sliding down into further bad posture. You never knew with public transportation. Maybe the trains got held up due to maintenence issues, or perhaps the buses were running behind schedule.

Maybe there was a super long line at the store. Maybe Kise got sidetracked and decided to visit other stores while out. The possibilities were endless, but Kise would be fine. He would be safe. He would come back with his bright smile and puppy-like demeanor that Aomine loves. Definitely. Kise was fine.

There's a knock on the door and Aomine leaps up from his seat like a loaded spring. "Geez, took you long enough, Kise," he calls as he goes to answer the door. What he gets isn't a bubbly, happy blond. Instead, he gets Satsuki, who looks like she's falling apart at the seams. Tears are rolling down her face, the buttoning of her jacket is all wrong, and her hair is a mess, something Satsuki would never allow. She huffs and puffs at the doorstep and Aomine's heart starts to sink-

"Dai-chan... Ki-chan... Ki-chan... he won't... he won't be coming back anymore."

-and it hits the ground and just shatters.

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to write fluff for my OTP babies. That didn't happen.


End file.
